Folding or pocket knives are available in sizes ranging from small pen knives to knives provided with a plurality of blades or other tools and to those having blades adapted for heavy duty uses.
The larger knives are commonly carried by those engaged in outdoor activities whether occupational or recreational. Such users often realize that it would be advantageous were their knives provided with flashlights and as far as I am aware, no folding knife has ever been available having a handle in which an accessory such as a miniature flashlight which, when the knife is closed, is between the blade and the back of the handle.